1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to watering devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to manually operated watering devices used to clean surfaces by using water and air at a predesignated pressure and direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manually operated cleaning devices using water are well-known. Devices using many different styles, materials, and performing varying functions have been patented. More specifically, numerous cleaning devices known as water brooms have been invented. The purpose of these devices is generally to clean surfaces, such as tennis courts, driveways, pool decks and commercial sidewalks, patios or parking lots.
Unfortunately, patented inventions in this field still exhibit many problems and disadvantages which the present invention has overcome. Even though previous designs have had some success in overcoming past problems, one long standing problem of prior art devices is an inability to conserve water. Still another problem is that prior art designs include relatively non-durable devices. Yet another problem in the prior art is the lack of flexibility in the design.
Some of the related prior art includes the following U.S. Patents: Anderberg, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,746 and Merlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,706. Anderberg discloses a surface cleaning apparatus which “ . . . provides a plurality of overlapping spray patterns . . . ” and also is directed to “ . . . one of said plurality of spray nozzles being mounted at said junction . . . to deflect liquid flow . . . ” One problem with Anderberg's disclosure is that the nozzles are not protected from damage. Therefore, the nozzles are not durable. A second problem is that no teaching is made to linking highly effective cleaning of surface with dramatic water conservation. The only reference seems to be describing a spray pattern with “ . . . minimizing the volume of water impinging on the surface for cleaning.” No novel details are disclosed. Another problem is the lack of a flexible design, preventing accommodating the needs of different users. In fact, Anderberg teaches away from the present invention's novel features.
Merlin discloses “ . . . a fluid spray apparatus with resilient shank portion which is compressedly seated in its aperture and a resilient flange portion . . . in pressure sealing engagement.” Primarily Merlin is directed towards a technique permitting removal of nozzles for cleaning yet providing for nozzle alignment and sealing once reinstalled. One problem with Merlin's disclosure is that the nozzles are not protected from damage. A second problem is that no teaching is made which links cleaning of a surface with water conservation. Another problem is the lack of a flexible design, preventing accommodating the needs of different users. In fact, Merlin teaches away from the present invention.
In summary, the cited patents have a multitude of problems and disadvantages. As is quickly realized, the cited patents disclose attempts to solve only one or two problems associated with previous cleaning devices using water. All of them rely solely on a high volume of water at a high water pressure for cleaning. None use air to assist in cleaning, nor do any use air to conserve water. One attempts to improve the spray pattern. Another attempts to provide a nozzle which is easier to clean. However, problems still exist in the prior art which have not been addressed to the knowledge of the Applicant. These problems are solved with an elegant, simple, and inexpensive design. In addition, the present invention solves other problems in the field that have been virtually ignored.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a durable device which will last a long time after many uses. Another object is to provide a device which provides dramatic water conservation features, while still thoroughly cleaning a surface. Still another object is to provide an elegantly simple and inexpensively manufactured design, including a flexible design accommodating the needs of different users and supporting a variety of devices. The Applicant thinks the present invention overcomes many long-standing and even ignored problems and disadvantages of the prior art.